


no maybe about it

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before facing Paige at Survivor Series, Charlotte's feeling nervous.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/48474.html">Challenge #034</a> - "maybe" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no maybe about it

**Author's Note:**

> these two are still aligned, right? i've given up with trying to keep up with anything now. i'm glad charlotte still has the title, though.

“What if I don’t do it?” Charlotte knows she must have said it at least five times, but she can’t quite help it right now. The match is soon and she can tell that she’ll be walking out to that ring trying her best not to look like she’s shaking. “What if I don’t beat her, if I lose my title?”

Of course it’s normal to be nervous before a big match, but Charlotte’s never felt it this much before. Not even back when she faced Natalya for the title in NXT, not even before Night of Champions. It was never this kind of nerves, not the _what if I lose my title?_ kind that began to build when she won the championship in NXT, the kind that she has to get used to again now. After all, those occasions never presented her with something to lose: only something to gain. She’s always been composed and confident on the outside, never letting the anxiety spill over and out of her for other people to see. Not even Becky.

Becky’s beside her now, of course: a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen and always there to cheer Charlotte on.

“Charlotte,” she says, both the word and the look in her eyes meant as a gentle warning to stop worrying so much. Charlotte knows that, knows she should try and relax some more, but it’s impossible.

“I mean, obviously there’s a chance for me. Paige and I are both great competitors, but that’s what’s got me so wound up, you know? And she used to be our teammate, our friend. She _knows_ me. I know her too, of course, but all that does is make us all the more equal so it’s even more of a _maybe_ , and–”

“Charlotte,” Becky says again, softer now, catching Charlotte’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her. “There’s no _maybe_ about it.”


End file.
